


Have You Ever...?

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is the bassist in Lines of Phosphorescence, a punk band and Spike is the mysterious lead singer with a British accent that would send even a strong man to his knees. Everyone thinks that they’re lovers, but they swear they’re not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever...?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlpire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=girlpire).



The crowd’s roars grew ever higher as the smoky voice of Lines of Phosphorescence’s lead singer, Spike slowly sang into the microphone words filled with a gentle pain and a soft tremble. His leather clad frame swayed in time with the music even as his beautiful blue eyes seemed to fill with tears of pain. “Set me free of the prison I…crea…ted,” Spike sang with only a few chords from Angel’s bass as his accompaniment. The crowd went wild. Spike’s lowered head slowly lifted as a glistening tear drifted down his face, over the hollows of his face and the girls (and some young men, too) all cooed over him and he slowly turned, shoulders hunched and walked offstage.

The other band members drifted off under the cover of the lights fading to black and the thin gray screen as the concert ended. Making their way to their separate dressing rooms, the band members, save for Angel, slumped, halfway out on their feet. Angel, though, made his way to Spike’s dressing room where the younger man was sitting on a chair, smoking a cigarette as he watched his dark haired obsession come into the room. “Jesus, Lee, tonight was great,” Spike smiled at Liam aka Angel to everyone but his own blue eyed obsession.

“That it was, Will,” Angel smiled slightly, taking the cigarette from Will aka Spike‘s lips and putting it between his own. Everyone said the two were lovers but the thing was, they weren’t. Everyone saw the love and admiration in their stolen glances everywhere they went, but they were just so oblivious or just in denial that they never saw it. Tonight, though, it seemed fate wanted to lend a hand. They had been friendly flirting for a long while now and tonight it would all change. Will went over to the CD player and put in one of Liam’s favorite classical CDs. Truth be told, he liked it, too, but being the lead singer in a punk band didn’t leave a lot of room for you to like classical music. Liam didn’t mind, though and they shared this secret together.

Doing something he’d never done before, Will sat on Liam’s lap and took his cigarette back, tasting Liam on it and closing his eyes to savor that taste. From his vantage point, Liam thought that his Will was beautiful. They’d kissed once or twice for publicity purposes and it had surprised them both how much closer they’d become in the short time that Lines of Phosphorescence had been around. Taking a drag on his cigarette, Will noticed Liam’s eyes on him and said softly, his fidgeting betraying that he was nervous, “Watcha lookin’ at?”

Not caring if he was cliché or not, Liam said just as softly, “An Angel…”

Trying to make light of the situation but failing, Will said shakily, “That’s your name, isn’t it, Lee?”

Liam said, smiling at his boy, “Only if you want it that way. I am yours, my dear and you are mine.” Will was about to respond when Liam leaned up and for the first time since they’d known each other, kissed him when there weren’t cameras around. Will didn’t wanna talk anymore. He opened his mouth on a moan when Liam’s tongue swept across his bottom lip.

Slowly, their kiss deepened, tongues entwining and arms holding. Pulling back for air, Will rested his forehead against Liam’s and whispered, “Well, that’s a good way to get me to shut up…”

Liam nodded and bit his lip as if he were trying to make a decision. “Uhm…Will…Have you ever…?”

Will blinked and said, “Ever what?”

“Are you…” Liam shook his head wondering why this was so bloody hard to say.

Recognition bloomed in Will’s blue eyes as they widened and his mouth opened, a small squeak coming out. “I-I…No…” he said haltingly.

Liam nodded and made to move Will off his lap so that he could safely run away. That was not to be. His blue eyed boy moved to wrap his legs around the darker man’s waist so that if he left, he’d have to take him with. “What’re you doing, Will? Lemme loose,” Liam said.

“No. Just because I haven’t, doesn’t mean I won’t,” Will smiled, blue eyes sparkling.

Liam froze. “You…You…” Well, there went his speech again.

Will chuckled and leaned in to kiss Liam again to take away even more thought patterns. It worked. When the kiss ended, all Liam could do was hold him and close his eyes. Standing up, Will walked over to the door and locked it with a resounding click that echoed in the small room. He moved to sit back on Liam’s lap after slipping something into his pocket. Liam looked up at him as Will began to pull off his silver mesh shirt that suited ‘Spike’ more than Will. Liam’s eyes began to dilate and his boy smirked in a Spike-esque way at his reaction.

Liam really wanted to take Will’s first time slow, but it was _not_ gonna happen if he kept acting like he was. His voice giving away his emotions and lust, Liam whispered, “Will, if you keep doing what you are, this is _not_ going to go how I wanted it to.”

Will just smiled sweetly and said as he looked into his future lover’s eyes, “What way would that be, Daddy?”

Liam’s eyes widened yet again. His reactions would be comical had the temperature in the room not increased by at least twenty degrees and you could cut the tension between the two of them with a machete. As it was, Will just chuckled softly and rocked his hips against Liam. The boy wasn’t a complete virgin. He could give head as if he didn’t need to breathe and he had no gag reflex whatsoever. He could wank like a pro, but he’d never ever let anyone close enough to him to go _all_ the way with him.

Will’d sworn that that would never happen because being that close to someone would make him too vulnerable. That was the day that his Spike persona that he used to hide was born. Spike protected Will from being hurt and Will was content with that. Until now. He had Liam to keep him safe now and he loved it. And maybe the natural protector thing would work to take care of Will’s daddy kink…He cut off his musing as his pants were unbuttoned and slid off so that he was naked as he sat in the Irishman’s lap.

He felt Liam’s eyes rake over his body and Will trembled slightly where he sat, a blush rising on his face to color along his cheekbones and make his eyes shine with building lust. Leaning down, Will fused their lips together and opened his mouth to let Liam in. Once his protector took over, the blond melted into the older man’s arms and made small little whining noises, rocking against Liam.

The brunet clamped his big hands over Will’s hips to still him and unbuttoned his own pants. Will tried with their mouths still joined to get his shirt opened but failed so he just ripped the damn thing off his shoulders. They lifted their hips together to get Liam’s jeans over his hips. Settling Will back in a comfortable place on his lap, Liam rocked his hips up, rubbing his arousal against the entrance to Will’s body. “Got any slick?” he murmured against his boy’s mouth to which the blond nodded. “Where?” he asked.

In answer, Will bent backwards over his lap to get into his pants pocket to pull out the tube of lubricant. Tightening his thighs’ grip on Liam’s hips as he came up, Will was confronted with a lust filled look of awe on Liam’s face. “What?” he said, somewhat self consciously. “I used to be in gymnastics. Was a dancer for a bit, too.”

Liam just blinked at Will before taking the lube from his pale hands and coating a finger with it. “Are you sure about this? I mean, I’m willing to stop and wait,” Liam said, wanting to ask before they went past his point of return.

In answer, Will took his hand and placed it behind him, at his entrance and kissed him. He couldn’t seem to stop doing that. However his Lee wanted to do this, he would go along with it. Nodding, he said against Liam’s lips, “Just do it, you great oaf or I won’t let you spank me.” Liam had just been circling his pucker before that comment. At the end of it, though, he’d sunk his finger in to the first knuckle, causing the little imp in his arms to tremble as his mouth opened in a wide ‘O’.

Chuckling wickedly, Liam pushed his finger in all the way and started to piston it slowly in and out before taking it out and slowly pushing two in. Will didn’t see the big deal about this. It wasn’t all that…“Holy Jesus!” he cried as Liam found the main reason this was such a big deal. Will’s hips jerked as Liam pressed on his prostate as the two fingers inside him scissor to stretch his muscles. “Oh, god, Lee…” Will whimpered. “Please, more,” he said softly.

Liam happily complied. He wanted this to hurt as little as possible. That could come at another time when they were better acquainted with each other’s bodies. Besides, Liam loved watching the reactions flicker over the face that he had come to know so well. Slipping three fingers inside his boy, his worked them like he had the last time and stretched Will even further.

Soon, though, he knew that Will was ready when he started to rock his hips and fuck himself on the fingers inside him, whimpering each time his prostate was touched. “Please, Lee, I can’t wait anymore.” He needed release and he didn’t want to do it until Lee was inside him. He had a feeling neither of them were going to last that long.

Liam nodded and Will picked up the lube, squirting it onto the brunet’s cock, working it until Liam pulled his hand away, “This’ll be over before it begins. Stop.”

Will nodded and reached behind him to pull Liam into position. Biting his lip, Will took a deep breath to brace himself before beginning to lower. He cried out as the head went in, pain erupting in his veins. His eyes screwed shut and his lower lip caught even harder between his teeth, biting hard so that he wouldn’t scream. Lee saw his discomfort, how could he not, it was clearly written on his face, and took his cock in hand, slowly pumping it to get Will’s attention.

Blue, hazy eyes opened and met sympathetic chocolate while Lee whispered, “Come on, Little One, just breathe. Look at me.” Will nodded jerkily and Liam captured his lips, gently parting them and stroking their tongues together to distract him. It worked; the muscles loosened inside and Liam slipped inch by inch inside his boy until Will sat flush on his lap.

Letting himself get used to it, Will clenched and unclenched his muscles with closed eyes so that he could loosen up. He heard Liam groan beneath him and opened his eyes to see his lover. The brunet’s eyes were screwed up tight as he tried not to thrust up, reminding himself that Will was a virgin. Smirking evilly, Will clenched again, making the older man beg him, “Please, Will, stop, I’m gonna come. Please don’t do that.”

“Lemme get used to it. Gimme a sec,” Will said, just managing to keep his amusement out of his voice as he clenched again. He’d adjusted completely nearly three minutes ago, but he was torturing his lover. And enjoying it. Liam opened his eyes ready to beg again when he saw the amusement dancing in Will’s eyes and growled.

“Imp!” he exclaimed before locking Will’s legs around his waist and walking them to the nearest wall. “I always wanted to take you against a wall,” he whispered in Will’s ear gruffly. “I imagined the sounds that you’d make, that you’d whimper and beg me to let you come, that you’d fuck yourself on my cock and I’d only let you come after I did and when you did, you’d come so hard, you couldn’t see…”

Will’s breath caught at his lover’s words and Liam thrust up into the heat that enveloped him, hard and deep, ramming into his boy’s prostate. Will squeaked and rocked his hips down, throwing his head back against the wall with a hollow thud as his prostate was stroked with the ridge of Liam’s arousal inside him. Will had made a silent vow that he wouldn’t beg. Well, that was shattered when Liam’s mouth attached itself to the smaller blond’s pulse point.

William whimpered, giving in, “Please, Lee, god, let me come, please, Lee.”

Liam smiled against the skin in his mouth and growled, “Come for me, Little One. Be mine.”

Will practically shouted Liam’s name as soon as the words left his mouth, release coated both of their stomachs and the blond’s cock spasming and muscles clenching as he climaxed.

 _God, he’s beautiful,_ Liam thought as he watched his Will’s orgasm ripped through him. His face was contorted as if he were in pain, his blue eyes hazed in pleasure and it was true, he couldn’t see, he was coming so hard. He had been right in the beginning, they hadn’t lasted long. Will’s hands clenched then released on Liam’s shoulders where they had come to rest as he was at last milked dry.

Noticing that Liam hadn’t come yet, Will leaned in and whispered raggedly, “Come inside me, daddy. Mark your baby as yours.”

And that, it seemed was the perfect thing to say because when the words drifted past Will’s swollen lips, it triggered something in Liam’s brain and he howled his release, flooding Will’s passage with his seed. The blond stroked the strong head of his lover as it buried itself in the hollow of where neck met shoulder and the strong body it was connected to shuddered its climax.

Sinking to the floor, Liam slipped out of Will, much to the younger man’s disappointment. Through sleepy eyes, Liam said to Will, “I love you, Little One.”

Will’s eyes grew wide as his own feelings were returned before he repeated the words, “I love you, Lee..” Will curled into Liam’s waiting arms and fell asleep. Liam smiled gently at the body in his arms and carried him to the cot in the corner, curling up around him protectively.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
A week later, at an interview, one of the fans came to the front to ask a question. The girl, Lena, said, “I heard a lot of rumors about you, two, Angel and Spike, and well, I was just wondering have you ever…?”

Angel and Spike looked at one another, locked eyes and the room seemed to rise a few degrees in temperature. Spike turned his head away and said, “Well, luv, there was that one time…”

 **The End**


End file.
